


Watching You

by wyvern



Series: Kinkalot 2019 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masturbation, Prostitution, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: Merlin works at a cheap hotel that rents room by the hour. Arthur's a prostitute.





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> 'Merlin' and its characters belong to Shine, BBC, history and whatever else. It's not me.

***

“Welcome to Camelot, how can I help?” Merlin says, still concentrating on his magazine.

When he doesn’t get a reply, he looks up. The man is roughly the same age as him, maybe 25 or 26, and he’s looking around like he’s trying to decide if Camelot is a good enough place or not. He has a pretty face with a strong jaw, soft-looking lips, and blue eyes. Merlin is immediately drawn to him, but if he’s looking to stay here he’s definitely a ‘gigolo’, like Will likes to call them. (Merlin hates Will sometimes.) If so, this guy’s probably riddled with all kinds of disease already, so there’s no point even considering it.

“Sir, how can I help?”

“Are the rooms clean?”

Merlin puts on his best customer service smile. It never fools anyone.

“We’re the cleanest hotel in this part of town, sir.”

“Bed bugs?”

Merlin frowns. “Definitely not!”

The man hums thoughtfully as he looks at the messy reception desk. “How much for a room?”

“As per the sign outside, we rent them out per hour, so it depends on how long you want to stay, sir.”

The man meets Merlin’s eyes and nods. “Say, three hours?”

Merlin gives him the rate, and he agrees without any real consideration. 

“Will you send my guest up when he arrives, please?”

Merlin watches him walk slowly up the stairs. The man’s well-worn jeans hugs his bottom like they’re having serious abandonment issues. For a second, Merlin can’t remember what he needs to know.

“Wait! W-who is he going to ask for?”

The man turns back, smiling for the first time, and Merlin shouldn’t melt but he does.

“Arthur.”

***

Arthur becomes a regular customer. In fact, he’s there almost every night, sometimes several times, always with different people. Will has copped on that Merlin likes the guy, and now lets him know every time he’s checked Arthur into a room for his preferred three hours. For that Merlin is grateful, because he can then sneak up the stairs and into the small surveillance room.

There, he can watch Arthur through the cameras that are hidden in the room. 

The client’s on his back on the bed and a naked Arthur is kissing his way down the hairy chest in front of him. Merlin wishes it was him. He would love to feel Arthur’s plump lips against his skin, against his own lips, around his cock. Moaning slightly, he unbuttons his trousers and pulls them down before sitting down on the chair in front of the screen. He lightly touches his cock through the fabric of his underpants, feeling it harden in anticipation.

Stroking his cock lazily, Merlin watches Arthur prepare the man carefully. There’s nothing more beautiful than Arthur’s face when he sinks into someone for the first time, Merlin has noticed. His face speaks of pure lust for a moment before remembering what he’s supposed to do and reining in his emotions. He doesn’t seem as ‘shut off’ as the other prostitutes — Arthur truly seems to enjoy it.

Fucking his client thoroughly, carefully at first and then speeding up his hip thrusts, Arthur makes the man moan and claw at his back for even _more_. Watching intently, Merlin has to pace himself, wanting to last as long as Arthur.

On the screen, Arthur’s pounding into his client, panting hard. Sweat gleams on his forehead and shoulders and Merlin’s struck by an intense desire to lick it all off. But he’s only watching… Concentrating even harder on Arthur’s considerable arm muscles, now trembling with exertion of holding himself up, Merlin strips his cock faster and faster.

When Arthur’s movements suddenly stutter and his face goes slack with pleasure, Merlin twists his hand _that_ way, and comes too. Breathing hard, he watches Arthur lean down to take his client’s softening cock into his beautiful mouth. Merlin groans. Fuck, that’s hot!

He leans back and looks up onto the ceiling, closing his eyes and thinking of what he’d let Arthur do to him. _Like he’d ever be interested,_ Merlin thinks. _Maybe if I paid him? But I’d have to save forever... Arthur can’t be cheap._

He sits there, daydreaming, completely losing track of time. It’s not until his phone pings that he snaps out of it. The message is from Will:

_Guy’s client just left. It’s my turn to watch a hottie and Elena just walked in so you need to watch reception._

Merlin snorts and puts his phone back in his pocket before cleaning himself up and making sure he looks acceptable enough for reception. Then he opens the door back into the corridor.

What he doesn’t expect is Arthur standing outside, casually leaning against a wall looking more handsome than ever. Merlin stops dead and Arthur raises an eyebrow.

“Enjoyed that, did you?”

Merlin can feel himself go beet red. “What? No, I—”

“Oh, so you _didn’t_ enjoy it? I tried very hard.”

Not sure if Arthur’s pout is a joke or not, Merlin takes a step back.

“I— What do you mean?”

Arthur steps forward, crowding Merlin against the wall. He smells like fresh sex and sweat and Merlin knows he should probably be afraid. Instead, a small whine escapes his throat. 

Leaning in, Arthur whispers, “I know you watch, Merlin. I feel your eyes on me when I walk up the stairs.”

His breaths tickles Merlin’s ear, making him shiver. In a moment of insanity, like they’re acting on their own accord, he puts his hands on Arthur’s biceps. He’ll later argue that it was to push him away, but they’ll both know it’s a lie.

“You sit in there, watching me. Getting yourself hard and having the best orgasms of your life, watching me fuck other people. _Isn’t that so_, Merlin?”

Arthur’s breath is hot on his neck, his body hard against Merlin’s. Afterwards, they’ll argue about Merlin’s answer, too.

It comes out a shaky whisper.

“Yes.”

***  
THE END  
***


End file.
